


White Rose Week 2019

by circamoore



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circamoore/pseuds/circamoore
Summary: A couple of little pieces for WRW 2019. Ch1: Best Ever: Weiss is overwhelmed, Ruby reassures her (Role Reversal + Coffee). Ch2: Sugar: Weiss is watching Ruby bake cookies, Yang is providing commentary. (Free Day).





	1. Best Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is afraid she may have bitten off more than she can chew becoming SDC CEO, Ruby reassures her with a reminder of their first days at Beacon.  
> WRW 2019, mixing it up with Role Reversal (Audience Day 2) & Coffee (Admin Day 1).

"Urgh!" Weiss massaged her temples as she stared at the figures on the screen in front of her. This was what she had always wanted, and now it was giving her a headache.

She flipped though another few pages. It was so much worse than the board knew, which was no small achievement in itself. How could the planet's largest munitions maker manage to lose money in a war? Of course, she knew the answer, because she knew the architect of this mess. Stubbornness and arrogance; draconian control, paranoid secrecy, a complete inability to admit when he was wrong, and an uncanny skill for alienating anyone who could have helped. She had been given three months to present a plan to rebrand the company, now it seemed she's have to save it. Worst of all, saving the company meant covering up her father's failures.

She let out a long sigh. She could have turned them down; maybe she still should. She needed to think, and she really needed... The heavenly smell crept into her nostrils just before she saw the cup in her peripheral vision.  
"Coffee" the word was a blissful whisper. She turned and reached for the cup, looking up at her saviour and hoping it was somebody who's name she knew. "Thank you-" her eyes widened "Ruby?"

"You're welcome" Ruby sat on the edge of her desk and smiled as she watched her partner sipping the rich dark beverage.

"I have people for that, you don't have to-"

"A month ago you were getting me drinks"

"I was your adjutant, it was my job, General Rose" Weiss teased her slightly with the honorary rank she had been given in the last weeks of their military service.

Ruby flushed slightly and changed the subject.  
"Do you remember when you first brought me coffee, that night at Beacon?"

Weiss nodded.

"Now it's your turn. I'm here for you, whatever you need"

Weiss moistened her lips "Ruby-"

"It's worse than you thought, isn't it?" In response to Weiss's surprise she explained, "I heard people talking, they're worried"

"I'm not sure I can do it"

"But you want to try?"

The Schnee Dust Company, her grandfather's company. All the people that relied on the company for their livelihood. It was clearer now.  
"I do"

Ruby took Weiss's free hand, and squeezed it gently.  
"Then I'm in." She looked Weiss in the eyes, "I want you to succeed," she glanced at the door to indicate the rest of the company, "they want you to succeed, we're all in this together"

"Did I ever tell you that you are amazing?"

Ruby looked at the now empty cup and remembered the promise Weiss had kept, the best teammate she would ever have. She kissed Weiss's fingers right next to the ring that matched her own.  
"Best wife you'll ever have?" she enquired with a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have probably noticed a slightly AU note, this is an idea I had kicking around for a sequel my unpublished "Unbroken" AU, where the White Fang vs Kingdoms conflict has conventional military organisation (rather than guerrilla/terrorism), about Weiss dealing with trauma experienced as a prisoner of the White Fang.


	2. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is watching Ruby bake cookies, Yang is providing commentary.  
> WRW 2019 Free Day (I think dancing is too much of a stretch).  
> Mildly suggestive language/themes.

Blake watched her teammates with interest, taking advantage of the window between the dimly lit lounge room and the well lit kitchen where Ruby was working away at baking a large stock of cookies and cakes, mostly for her own consumption. But it wasn't their team leader that had caught her eye.

The younger girl bustled around the kitchen with her headphones on shaking her hips to the beat of whatever she was listening to, stirring batter, bending over to take things in and out of the oven, and inspecting the growing crowd of pastries cooling on the bench. It wasn't obvious what her partner was doing... or maybe it was. Blake couldn't help noticing how often Weiss's eyes strayed to her partner's tight new pants. The faunus suspected her interest was being drawn by something other than fashion sense.

As Weiss sat at the bench pretending to read something on her scroll, Blake wondered if she should warn her to be a bit less obvious if she didn't want to be caught. It seemed like the sort of revelation that could make things a bit tense in the team. Her thoughts were interrupted by a thump on the sofa as her own partner threw herself down alongside.

Yang followed Blake's gaze and chuckled at the sight in the kitchen.  
"Never thought I'd see the day! She's practically drooling"

"She is a bit obvious" Blake agreed cautiously.

Weiss chose that moment to again let her gaze drift away from her scroll as Ruby was bending over to check something in the oven.

"Oooh I want it soo much" Oblivious to Yang's mocking commentary of her inner monologue, Weiss quickly looked back to her reading as Ruby straightened up, "No! I'm a Schnee, and I'm too uptight to enjoy myself"

"You seem very relaxed about it"

Yang shrugged.  
"Weiss wants a little sugar, the Ice Princess is only human"

"So you are just going to leave them to work it out?"

"Pretty sure Ruby will be thrilled to know Weiss wants a piece of her sweet booty. The way it's looking, I'm tempted myself"

"You're what?!" Blake swung her head around to look at her partner/girlfriend in shock.

~o~

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK WEISS WAS LOOKING AT RUBY'S ASS?!" Yang's outraged protest was loud enough to be heard even though the partition and Ruby's headphones. She removed them and turned to look enquiringly at her suddenly flushed partner.

"Sorry!" Weiss briefly paused to consider her implicit admission, "I- I mean I wasn't, of course"

"Oh," Ruby put her headphones back on, "pity" She winked and turned away to resume her task, ignoring the suddenly spluttering Schnee.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only managed very scant offering for WRW 2019, I had grand plans, psyched my self out, and then just rushed a couple of little scenes at the last minute. Resolution for the coming year is to try working more steadily on writing, instead of over thinking it, we will see!


End file.
